wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Hand
The Red Hand, also known as Red Handed,I moved on to boards of a different color. The red bulletin boards and whiteboards with red writing: Brockton Bay. Potential threats: the Teeth, Red Handed, Heartbreaker, Lost Garden, Adepts, the Orchard, The Fallen. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 or the Red Hands is a villainous group allied with the Undersiders. Description The Red Hand are a group of professional thieves, preferring to avoid direct confrontation.But she wasn’t a fighter. None of the Red Hands were, really. They were professional thieves. Break in, get out, sell the goods. They were, maybe, what the Undersiders might have been with a little more luck, slightly different personalities, and a quieter existence. - Excerpt from Sting 26.1 They wear red gloves as part of their costume. At first seen as a potential threat by Tattletale, their eventual arrival in Brockton Bay involved some aggression,Heartbreaker making initial forays, decided to pay a visit. Can’t tell if he’s invading or after Regent. Red Hands are a little more aggressive but not too bad. Meeting for negotiations tonight. Lost Garden approacheth, sending members after us and trying to clear way for Barrow to advance. Annoying but no problem until they enter city limits. Grue wasn’t okay at first. Worst days since right after Bsaw. He won’t say in his letter but you would want to know. Got better when Red Hand and Heartbreaker came. Busier, something to do other than wallow. - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 but this made way for a potential non-aggression pactP.S. To the asshats reading Taylor’s mail, there’s no codes in this message. Promise. Don’t bother. You want to know what we’re up to, call me. I’ll fucking tell you. P.S.S. Gathering all letters together, 12 hours ltr. None from Reg, he said to say hi. Meeting with Red Hands went ok. No alliance but nonaggression pact mebbe - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 and eventual alliance.They approached, holding hands, and a bear managed to form itself from the roll of cloth Parian had bound to her back, without anyone, the stuffed creature included, really breaking stride. They’d barely changed, but for a little more height. Foil carried the crossbow that the PRT was apparently maintaining for her, and Parian had donned less dark colors, though the hair remained black. The two capes with them each wore red gloves as part of their costume. I knew who they were from the stuff on the forums. The Red Hands. The alliance had gone through, apparently. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Tattletale trusted them enough to hire them for a job stealing PRT files.“There’re lots of capes who don’t sleep. About a year ago, I started digging into the PRT files. Hired the Red Hands to steal a more up to date set, even. I was looking into clues for understanding this whole thing, y’know? Best leads at the time were memories and dreams. Clues popping up here and there, relating to people’s dreams, or gaps in memories. Dreaming differently, seeing things instead of dreaming, case fifty-threes suffering from their amnesia… Well, there are a number of ‘Noctis’ cases. Named after a vigilante hero that was up at all hours. The opposite of what I was looking for, but a good data point anyways: capes who don’t dream because they don’t sleep. PRT confirmed a few members of their own, Miss Militia included, as examples. Others have only been marked down as guesses. Doormaker and Contessa were among them, they said, going by the times the ‘bogeyman’ was showing up.” - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 Members History Post-Gold Morning Following Grue's and Rook's deaths and the destruction of Brockton Bay they split away.Now that she’s gone, I was thinking of joining with you guys or the Red Hands.” “They’re gone,” Parian said. “Broken up.” “The only reason they stuck around like they did was because of the political marriage of you and Cozen,” Aisha said. “Without that, new city, new dynamic, it couldn’t last.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.f Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Red Hand